Desire for Domination
by glutton4punishment
Summary: I couldn't fight these feelings I was having anymore, these urges and needs. There is only one person who could satisfy my needs and I haven't seen him in over 5 years.


"I think we need a break." she whispers to her boyfriend of three years. The shocked look on his face makes her feel like the worst person in the world.

"Why? What's wrong?" he is hurt and confused, the fact that she wants to end everything is a shock. He knew that she had been down lately but wasn't expecting this.

"I.. I just don't feel I am the right thing for you. You deserve someone better-" she tried to stumble some excuse out before he cut her off.

"Oh Bullshit! What's the real reason? If your not right for me than who is!? You and I both know I never thought I would settle down with anyone! And I thought I had finally settled down with you! So what is the real reason?" He angrily stared at her. She was ashamed to admit the real reason, she didn't want to put a wedge between him and his mother because she was to week to stick by him. After his Father had passed away and asked him to take care of his mother he had devoted everything to his family, when his mum started to lose her mind after her husband passed away it made it hard but he was determined to keep his promise to his father, no matter the cost to his life.

"I.. I can't do this any more. I can't ask you to stop what you are doing for your family and put me first because that would only drive us apart later. It's nothing to do with you, it's just I am to week to do what I wish I could and stick by you. I want to live my life with my partner by my side and live with him and him alone. Not his family as well. I want to be a normal couple." she couldn't stop the tears. Part of her wishes she had never spoken the words because she didn't want t disappoint him, but she couldn't carry this burden around with her any more.

"Just don't blame your mum for my weakness, please." Hermione looked up at him tears flowing she felt heart broken and torn into two for ding this.

"No.. it's not your fault, I shouldn't expect you to put up with my problems." Ron felt so stupid for thinking that she would put up with it and stay with him and just live with things the way he did. But family is family and he understood that its not her family to put up with. As he watched her walk out the door he felt numb, but he couldn't blame her or his family. Who knows maybe one day they may be able to get back together and start their family Just the two of them. But deep down he knew the probability would be slim.

* * *

~ 2 Months later. ~

Hermione was out at her local pub, drinking her usual rum and coke like she did every Friday night after a long week of work. She hadn't spoken to Ron or his family since the break up. Except for Ginny, she had talked to her a couple of times. Mione new that Ginny was a little mad but was grateful that she was at least still talking to her when she could. Gin and Harry were so busy with the twins they didn't have much time for anyone else. So Mione spent most of her weekends at the pub, one weekend she had even been daring enough to bring someone back home with her just to end up a big disappointment when he passed out before they could do anything and she woke up the next morning to him gone. She had never felt more alone when she felt someone sit beside her at the bar and mutter something.

"Sorry what?" She looked up to see the darkest brown eyes she had ever seen, almost black. She drew in a sharp breath when she realised who it was and was quite shocked when he still had the same effect on her now as he did back in school. The ache that went from her gut straight down between her legs,she could feel herself getting wet at his scent her heart beating faster and her cheeks flushing a tinge of pink. "Professor!" she almost whispered.

"Miss Granger I haven't been your Professor for 5 years, now please call me Severus. And I said, what are you doing mopping around a place like this?" his eyes boring into her honey ones a smirk dancing across his lips. "The usual Frank" he says to the bartender with out even looking at him.

"The usual? I have been coming here every weekend for the past six weeks and not once have I seen you here!" Hermione had a look of confusing on her face. One look Snape had thought he would never see from Hermione.

"Ah precisely the amount of time I have been away for doing research on a plant in Canada. I have bee coming here for a number of years, what brings you here these past six weeks?" Snape finishes and takes a big swig from his drink and Frank tops up Hermiones now empty glass.

"Well uh..." she is unsure as what to say to her old professor she has already had a few and they were making her slightly tipsy. "If we are dropping the formalities then I suppose you had better call me Hermione, er... Snape." she thought it would be a cold day in hell before she saw her old professor smile or even have a drink with her, but here they are.

"So why aren't you with your boyfriend? Trouble in paradise?" Snape looked at her over the top of his glass waiting for a reply and worried he ha done his dash when he saw her face fall and look away from him down at her glass, but thought he might prod a little further, "Couldn't satisfy your needs?"

"There was no problem with him satisfying my needs!" a flash of anger crossed her face, there was that fire he had grown to know. "I broke up with him because I was to weak to stick by his side as he fulfilled a promise he made to his father. I was the problem, not him, And I found his performance in the bedroom quite satisfactory thank you!" Snape let out a big laugh and Hermione was happy that the bar was getting busier now so no attention was brought to them.

"I am sad to hear that, but what he was asking of you was a great deal and I don't see any weakness in you for leaving him. If it was meant to be, it was meant to be. He made that promise not you! I know what you speak of I do still keep in touch with people and they informed me of what happened with Ron's parents." he looked at her with a twinkle in his eye as he said this next part, he leaned in close and whispered in her ear so only she could hear, "But I was talking intellectually satisfying, not sexually. Although I'm sure he was satisfying enough for a first timer, he has not the experience a man like me does. Although you and I probably have a different idea on what is sexually satisfying."

Hermione's senses were on high end, every movement he made she was aching for him to touch her, as he whispered in her ear she could feel his warmth, so close but not yet touching with every word her undies grew wetter and wetter. She could barely control her self. Was this really happening or had she to much to drink and she was back to one of her school fantasies? As her mind drifted off back to when she was in school late at night she would cast a silencing spell on her curtains around the bed, one had down between her legs rubbing her clit teasing the entrance while the other hand grabbed onto her breast pinching her nipple and twisting at the right moment. It wouldn't take long before she came thinking about her professor, bending her over his desk tying her up and spanking her when she got something wrong and rewarding her with his cock when she got it right... But that's all they were, fantasies. She took another gulp of her drink to calm her self and with courage she didn't know she had she reached out and slid her hand up his thigh, looking up at him underneath thick lashes.

"And what do you find sexually satisfying, Severus?" his name felt so good on her tongue she wondered what else of his would feel good on her tongue. He grabbed her hand and pushed it away as something flickered across his face before a blank look of steel was before her.

"Hermione, you don't want to go down that path." He was playing with fire and he should have known better, but he didn't want to hurt her. The look on her face, she looked like she had been slapped and then she felt so humiliated, she felt like such a fool! She could feel the tears well up in her eyes and quickly made a run for turning and running out the side alley way before he could see. '_how could I be so stupid!' _she thought to herself, but felt something grip her wrist and swing her around she hit something hard and looked up into those dark brown almost black eyes.

"Hermione I'm sorry don't run away, let me explain! The world I run around in is different to yours, _tr_ust me! I want to take you home, lord knows I have thought about it countless times, but I don't want to hurt you!" He pleaded with her.

"Why? Why would you hurt me? What aren't you telling me?" Snape fought with him self and thought of any other way of explaining it but saw no other option. He just hoped she wouldn't think him a monster. He let out a big breath of air he didn't realise he was holding in.

"The best way to explain would be to show you." and with that he apperated them both to another alley way. "Come, follow me." he pulled Hermione along onto the street and entered the building to the left and travelled up the elevator in silence to the top floor, as they got off the elevator there was one door in front of them and as Severus unlocked the door Hermione started to get a little nerves she entwined her fingers behind her back and looked up as he got the door unlock he pulled her into his spacious apartment. The first room they got to was a living area but he continued to pull her along a hallway until they reached a door at the end. Severus unlocked it and turned to Hermione and said, "Please don't think to terribly of me after this. I do think of you rather fondly." he had her a little bit worried at that, but before she had time to think to much of it he opened the door and pulled her in.

She saw a big king sized four poster bed with black silk sheets and pillows. A emerald green blanket that looked as soft as clouds lay neatly made on top, dark brown oak wood made the frame of the bed with some beautiful carvings in the wood. Attached to the head board were chunky metal rings and handcuffs the in l to the right of the bed had an assortment of whips and paddles, he pulled over to a tall boy in the corner of the room, but instead of clothes each draw had something new. One for vibrators, one for but plugs, one for nipple clamps, one for beads and candles, one for ties and gags and one for chains and ropes. One after another, with each draw that he opened up her breathing grew sharper and her aching centre vibrated with need. It was a surprise to her that he couldn't smell her from where she was standing.

She looked up at him and he was sure she would run and never talk to him again, but didn't expect her to do what she did. Before she could control herself she lunged at him throwing her arms around his neck, going up on her tippy toes and pulling his head down to her so their lips could finally meet. His arms snaked around her, his hands reached down and pulled her butt up and she was up off the ground her legs wrapped around his waist and she could feel his bulging erection dig into her and then she was up against the wall his full weight pushing into her, she could feel the handle of one of the whips digging into her buttocks and it felt so good. His mouth on hers hot an heavy, she let out a groan of displeasure when he pulled away so she started to lick and suck his neck, now it was his turn to let out a groan as he buried his head into her neck and ground his painfully erect cock against her centre and her wetness was seeping through his pants.

"Hermione, are you really sure about this? I'm not quite sure you fully understand my needs." she stopped attacking his neck with her tongue and was a little out of breath, she calmed herself a little bit before looking into his eyes and took a sharp breath in when she saw the amount of need in his eyes.

"Severus I have fantasied about this day for years, I understand what all this stuff means and while I may have never used any of it first hand doesn't mean I haven't thought about it. We can use a safe word but I don't think we will be needing it, because I want you to do everything to me.'' He was at a loss and thought, does she really know what she is getting herself into?

"Say it then, tell me in explicit detail what you want me to do to you! And the safe word is 'Vanilla'. I wont do anything to you that you can't say out loud." She took a deep breath in and he thought she may not reply when she looked him dead in the eye and said,

"I want you to tie me up and make me give into your every need, I want you to use me as you see fit, I want you to dominate me, spank me and then fuck me in every single hole I have. My mouth, my cunt and my arse. I want you to make me yours." before she knew what was happening she was thrown onto the bed, flipped onto her stomach her hands cuffed to the top corner posts, then he ripped at her clothes until she was completely naked and much to her embarrassment he pushed her knees up to her chest and her arse up in the air so he could see all of her. He the tied her legs to two poles which attached to the bottom corner posts of the bed. Severus was caressing her bottom when he bent down and licked all of the excess juices that had leaked from her cunt, he started either side of her lip over her centre and flicked his tongue in and out of her cunt but never touched that little aching nub that was beaming out at him pleading for his attention. She started to squirm under his skilful tongue when all of a sudden it was gone and his hand was smacking her backside and she cried out each time he made contact, each time getting harder, from one check to the other and back again.

"DID (smack) I (smack) SAY (smack) YOU (smack) COULD (smack) MOVE! (smack, smack, smack, smack, smack)" A few tears fell from her eyes from the sting of his hand, but strangely she still enjoyed it. The demand in his voice telling her who is boss.

"No Sir! Sorry Sir! It won't happen again, please forgive me!" she tried to plead with him as he stroked her buttocks gently it was hard to believe that the hand that was so soft and gentle now was so harsh seconds ago.

"I will let you get away with it this time, but next time I won't be so lenient." He started to run his fingers over her back hole and he eyes flew open wide as a finger started to massage around the entrance. "Has anyone taken your arse before? Its obvious your cunt has been used with the way its so eagerly leaking its juices everywhere begging me to take I with my cock, but your arse looks so tight I wonder if anyone has even fingered your arse. So slave, has anyone ever fucked your arse?"

"No Sir, no one." she replied, eyes wide wondering what he was going to do next.

"I shall enjoy taking your arses virginity then!" He spits his saliva onto my arse and I can feel him massaging around the entrance and before she knew what was happening Severus slammed his thick 8 inch cock into Hermiones cunt fucking her hard, stretching her and shoving it as far in as she could take. Ron was 5 1/2 inches at best and about half the width of Severuses cock, she knew he was big but she never imagined it would be this big. She could feel every thrust he withdrew all the way out just to slam all the way back in. She could feel something building inside of her and he grabbed a hold of her hair and held on tight for a heck of a ride but that just added to her pleasure. He spat on her arse again and then slipped a thumb In her back hole, she let out a scream which soon turned into a moan as he moved his thumb in and out in time with his cock, Severus let go of her hair as she struggled against her restraints, wriggling in pleasure he grabbed one of her breast and gave the nipple a twist before moving to her clit and started to rub her clitoris whilst slamming his cock in and out of her cunt, his other thumb buried in her arse it wasn't long before she came hard clenching around his cock he blew his load deep inside her cunt moments later.


End file.
